omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Bismarck
|-|Bismarck= |-|Beacon of the Ironblood= Character Synopsis Bismarck 'is the leader of The Ironblood and is a Bismarck-Class Ship that serves as an antagonist within Scherzo of Iron and Blood storyline. She originally become chosen as the sole commander of The Ironblood due to her immense power and leadership skills, however, after being influenced by The Sirens, so soon turns on her comrades. Having lost her original self, she serves The Sirens willingly but soon enough, her mind control is broken and she then sacrifices herself in order to assist her original fleet Character Statistics 'Tiering: 8-A '''| '''8-A. High 6-B 'via Singularities '''Verse: '''Azur Lane '''Name: '''Bismarck '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Persumbly 20s or 30s '''Classification: '''Bismarck-Class Ship, Leader of The Ironhood '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, has access to various canons and missles, Ship Physiology, Information Analysis (Ships are built in with radar senses and these sense also allow Ships to gain Intel on other opposing ships), Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal (Ships are stated by Akashi to be manifestations of thought, feelings and ideas concieved by humanity. The Sirens also state that they are comprised of "''with infinite expectations and ideals" ''and are stated to be ''"infinite spiritual sustenance."), Statistics Amplification, Probability Manipulation (Ironblood's Will increases the chances the chances of that Bismarck's attacks will not only hit but also deal massive damage to her opponent), Immortality (Type 1 & 8; Ships are reliant on the perception of humanity and as long as their are beings perceiving and thinking of them, they can manifest themselves, even if they lack blueprints), Non-Physical Interaction, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Wisdom cubes are the mental cognition of Ships and Bismarck basically uses it in place of a brain. Ships have the natural ability to interact with them in addition to the spiritual essence that also exist within all Ships), Reactive Power Level (Wisdom Cubes absorb all the experiences a ship has experienced in combat and as such, their power gradually increases the prolonged a battle is plus based on the amount of battles they fight in). Resistance to Heat Manipulation, Cold Temperatures (Ships are resistant to attacks that involve heat and they have shown they can survive in cold locations for extended periods of times) | All previous abilities, Absorption (Absorbed countless Sirens into her being and gained their power), Gravity Manipulation, Black Hole Creation (Created a huge mass of gravity and was capable of creating her own singularity), Heat Manipulation (Capable of producing heats able to instantly melt intense metals), Energy Manipulation (Unique to The Sirens, they are capable of projecting beams of energy from their canons) 'Destructive Ability: Multi-City Block Level '(Bismarck is considered the most powerful Ironhood ship and was even made leader based on her immense power. Even the more basic ships are capable of pulverizing WW2 era ships, which are vastly bigger than city blocks and much denser as well) | 'Multi-City Block Level '(While empowered by Siren technology, she is capable of oneshoting Hood, another immensely powerful ship). 'Large Country Level '''via Singuralities (Capable of creating her own singularities, which should be comparable in nature to the ones The Purifier creates and overall comparable to The Sirens, due to possing their technology) 'Speed: FTL '(Sirens are stated to attack ships using laser technology and Ships are naturally capable of dodging these lasers. The Sirens should be relatively comparable to average ships) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Multi-City Block Class '(Comparable to average ships, who's capable of destroying WW2 era ships, which are much bigger than city blocks) | '''Multi-City Block Class '(Easily defeated the tutorial fleet and managed to oneshot Hood with a single powerful attack) 'Durability: Multi-City Block Level '(Capable of surviving attacks from other Ships, who can defeat The Purifier). Harder to kill through Immortality (Ships themselves are reliant on the perception of humanity and as such, their connection to humanity makes them unable to die unless nobody is there to perceive them) 'Stamina: Very High '(Ships are capable of fighting numerous ships and waves of enemies without getting tired and some can even do so without much health) 'Range: '''Several meters through canons and technology. Thousands of kilometers through singularities and time manipulation. 'Intelligence: Very High '(Bismarck on her own is considered a tactical genius and is considered a great leader of The Ironhood fleet. Capable of figuring out The Sirens intentions much quicker than what the ships did and found out that their world is nothing more than a simulation among an infinite number of possibilities) '''Weaknesses: '''Bismarck seems prone to mind control, although through her will, she can break free '''Versions: Base '| 'Empowered by Siren Technology ' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: *'Siren Canons: '''The Sirens have their own technology and it's stated to be laser technology. These canons are superior to average ones and also can act automatically *'Radar: All Ships are built in with radars that allows the ships to get Intel on their opponents and also their surroundings '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Wahrheit: '''When firing main gun, the first salvo round is guaranteed to critically hit. When equipped with CL guns in the secondary slot, increase detection range and shooting range *'Ironblood's Will: Increase critical chance of cannons, torpedoes and aircraft by 4%, reload by 4.5% for Ironblood ships *'''Immortality: Ships themselves are manifestations of thoughts, feeling and ideas of their own country. Ships themselves are capable of manifestaion based on the perceptions of numerous people and as such, you can't truly destroy a ship Gallery Bismarck Wallpape.png|Bismarck At Sea Bismarck and her Crew.jpg|Bismarck Leading The Ironhood Bismarck Among Destruction.jpg|Bismarck Among Several Destroyed Ships Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Azur Lane Category:Ironhood Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Villian Category:Anti-Heros Category:Leaders Category:Soldiers Category:Reformed Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Information Analyzers Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Probability Benders Category:Immortals Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Gun Users Category:Absorbers Category:Gravity Users Category:Blackhole Users Category:Heat Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6